


A Day in Wonderland

by l00ps



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l00ps/pseuds/l00ps
Summary: Short story based on a writing prompt:"You've always told people your mother, Alice, was dead, but the shameful truth is she's sedated in Bedlam Mental Hospital. One day a rabbit in a waistcoat shows up and says "The Red Queen has stoen away your mother. Please, you must help us."





	A Day in Wonderland

I was putting away my things when he arrived, wearing a waist coat. There was a silver chain dangling from his coat and he looked very sophisticated. I was pleasantly surprised. I wasn't expecting a visitor today.

"Sir., you are a very educated rabbit. I have never met a rabbit like you. You must be very smart." I told him when I heard him spoke, smiling widely. "But you must be mistaken. My mother is dead."

Mr. White Rabbit shook his long-eared head. "No, no, no, no, no!" He denied, and I was slightly taken aback by his fast uttering of denials. He didn't sound furious, though. I hope I haven't offended him. He seems like a proper gentlerabbit.

"She's alive! And she was taken, by the Red Queen! It's worrying. Oh so worrying. Aren't you worried? You must help. Rescue her. You are her kin, are you not?" Oh dear. He knows she's alive.

"Are you sure? She's in the hospital, really. I can write you the address where she stays, and the room number too." I paused, however, feeling bad for being insensitive. Perhaps Mr. White Rabbit doesn't know how to read?

"She's taken! You must help us. You're the only one who can." 

"Are you sure, or are you one of her roommates? It's not very nice to leave the hospital you know, specially since March is coming." I informed him, crossing my arms. My tea set was already arranged back into their places. It's my favorite tea set too. The teacups are adorned with dainty little chinks and flowery cracks. I used the loveliest angel flower when I made tea earlier. It's very relaxing and- 

"- with me, with us! You must come to Wonderland. The Red Queen will-"

"Wonderland?" 

"Yes. Yes . Wonderland! We must leave soon. We'll be late. Oh so late! I'll be late. The Hare and the Cat is waiting, and the Mad Hatter too! We must fall and begin the venture-"

Adventure. Oh. Why didn't Mr. White Rabbit tell me sooner? Adventure sounds awfully nice.

"Do they talk too? The Hare and the Cat?" I interrupted Mr. White Rabbit, excited. Wonderland sounds wonderful. Mr. White Rabbit looked at him as if he just asked a stupid question.

"Yes, yes they do." Exasperated. Mr. White Rabbit is exasperated. "We really should go now! We're wasting time. Alice needs to help!"

I know. Mr. White Rabbit. Dear Mother Alice needs help. They tell me that, too. 

"Okay. Let's go to Wonderland." I agreed, and Mr. White Rabbit who hadn't really stopped talking finally stopped. He looked happy at my words. Oh my. If I knew he would be happy I would have agreed sooner. Happy rabbits are nice rabbits. 

"Let's hurry. Let's hurry! No dilly-dallying!" 

I brought my tea set with me, and the sandwich which Mr. and Mrs. Smith gave me. I didn't say goodbye because adventures never last long, like our walks in the parks and bird watching. I will be back tomorrow. 

"Mr. White Rabbit, does Wonderland have tea parties? I like tea parties." I never had tea with a queen before. Perhaps a Red Queen likes red tea more than other kinds of tea? 

Mr. White Rabbit only shouted something I couldn't understand quite well as he jumped into a hole. I followed, too, jumping down, but not before asking something a tiny bit important. 

"I have to be back at home tomorrow. When is tomorrow, Mr. White Rabbit?"


End file.
